This invention relates to a small jet propelled boat, and more particularly, to an improved control and driving arrangement therefore.
There are a wide variety of small boats that are propelled by jet propulsion units so as to take advantage of the numerous favorable features of jet propulsion units. In many instances, it is desirable to provide a pair of separately driven jet propulsion units for such watercraft as they can improve the control and performance of such watercraft.
For example, a jet propelled watercraft is normally steered by means of a pivotally supported steering nozzle disposed in registry with the discharge nozzle of the jet pump. By pivoting these steering nozzles about a vertically extending axis it is possible to steer the watercraft.
If a pair of jet propulsion units are employed, then the steering nozzles are normally operated simultaneously by a common steering control. However, the operator can readily improve the sharpness of the turn if the outboard engine is accelerated at the time steering is accomplished. This will provide a greater power on the outboard side of the watercraft and make possible a sharper, more abrupt turn.
The types of controls previously provided, however, have necessitated separate controls for each engine and when these controls are mounted on the cowling of the watercraft, the operator must remove one of his hands from the steering mechanism so as to control the engine speed of the outboard engine. In addition, since it is desirable to provide the engine controls in close proximity to each other when they are remotely positioned, then the operator must be careful to make sure that he accelerates the proper engine. This type of system has obvious disadvantages.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for controlling a watercraft having a pair of jet propulsion units each driven separately.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved throttle and steering control for a jet propelled watercraft having pairs of driving units.
This is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved control system for a jet propelled watercraft.